unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
This page contains the terms used in the game and Rare Card stories. For the official translation of these terms, please refer to this official page. Listed below is the translation produced by player for reference. Timeline in nutshell : Golden Age > Twilight Age > Dark Age > Dawnlight Age ---- A Astral World (Unlight's World) A patchwork world where various world fragments being aggregated and does not bond with Mundane World's providence. Automata The elaborate cyborg which existed since the Old Times; only Engineers have enough ability to create them. Although the total number of Automata had greatly decreased during the Dark Age, it starts increasing again with the beginning of Dawnlight Age. C Chaosium A substance developed by Engineers in Twilight Age, the energy inside can manipulate probability. Unlimited energy can be generated by using this containment. Yet it eventually got out of control and resulted in inroad of Parallel Worlds and the beginning of the Dark Age. Clipper A high-speed floating ship that used by Regiment with capacity of two to three persons. Codex '''An ancient documentation. '''Corvette A small-sized floating ship that used by Regiment which can carry a unit of 10 ~ 20 persons. D Dark Age The period when most of the land becomes uninhabitable due to the inroad of Parallel World. Remaining human being lived inside Wards* designed for cities with technological skill level similar to the Middle Ages. Dawnlight Age '''The Regiment stopped inroad of Parallel World by closing all Nodes which linked between the two worlds. People who confined to city-states began fight for ownership of lands.' G '''Galleon' A giant floating battleship developed by Granddillenia Kingdom and Pandemonium together. Ghould Disease A lethal, endemic disease that occurs in Savage Land and caused by Profounds. Granddillenia Kingdom A dominant country ruled by the Immortal Emperor who was alive since the Twilight Age. Once entering the Dawnlight Age, it starts provoking wars on behalf of irredentism. H Holy Warriors' Power A special perceptual powers that Regiment's Holy Warriors evoked after they exposed and worked near Profounds, where Chaosium is around, for a period of time. These power can either boost their human body limits, or perceive multiple possibilities at the same time and hence peek into part of future. It can be an impressive combat power if used properly. I Imperrodia An emerging country which accepts residents from Savage Land without hesitation, lead by Palantine* the Lord Protector. Its capital is Ravensdale*. L Lonsbrough Kingdom The country where Grunwald returned as prince. It allied with United Kingdom of Lubiona. M Measurement Units Meriguadia Kingdom A religious country ruled by Batista* the Overlord. It allied with Imperrodia in order to counter the threat of Granddillenia Kingdom. P Pandemonium A stand-alone, invisible mobile city where Engineers live. Parallel World Another world connected by Profounds during the Dark Age, in which alternative choices were made. Linked worlds includes places where grotesque monsters are the dominant organisms, and human and highly intelligent living beings are nowhere to be found. Profound (Vortex) Places where the uncontrollable Chaosium crystals gathered and connected with Parallel World. They were given this name because they distort this world like a vortex. Engineers called them Nodes. Near the center of Profounds, living things belonging to another world named Core appeared, and they lived under their own world's rule. They create environment resembling the original world with their kin. R Ravensdale* The capital of Imperrodia. Regiment An army established to fight against Profounds. They had special training and weapons in order to accomplish their target of destroying Profounds by killing Cores from the other world. It consists of Engineers' high tech and young warriors chosen from the whole world. Founder members were gathered by countries who accepted Engineers' request. However, since many places were in doubt of this project's success, they only sent those with physical skills yet troublesome, lived as rogue or even only had experience on doing simple jobs. Republic of Maiorca* '''A small country afraid of being annexed by Granddillenia Kingdom. When actually invaded, it asked help from United Kingdom of Lubiona.' S '''Savage Land '''Refers' to areas polluted by Chaos outside Wards*. Only some of the displaced persons generally known as Storm Riders or Smugglers live there. T '''The Eye The largest Profound which firstly appeared and lastly being destroyed. It disappeared with Regiment in the end. Its alternative name is 'Eye of Gernsberg*.' The Old Times 'Golden Age' '''The age where Engineers first invented Automata, and tried to control the whole world after standing alone from their respective countries and enterprises. '''Twilight Age The period where people would not face starvation even they did not have a job because of Automata. However, both human and the World gradually lose their vitality, so Engineers tried to improve this situation. U United Kingdom of Lubiona A United Kingdom lead by Alexandriana the Queen and consist of five realms including Avalon* the Royal Capital City. There are two court noble families namely Mertval and Fortunato*. Having conflicts with Granddillenia Kingdom and facing chaos. W Ward* A defense device developed by Engineers; its original purpose is to protect cities from Chaos. Its size ranges from 200m high that used by the imperial capital Faido*, to mobile ones with 2 ~ 3m high that widely used in brush-fire wars. Wand is commonly used by every country in this period, that is why close combats has much greater influence than artillery during conflicts. Note: Those words marked with '*' are translated based on katakana as their official English spellings are unknown, we will properly change as soon as proper / official spellings are found.